Indra ngambek
by Sphinix1707
Summary: Indra ngambek dan ashura mencoba menenangkan Indra, tapi ashura malah disembur Indra dengan celotehan yang membuat kupingnya panas, sanggupkah ashura menenangkan kakaknya yang sedang ngambek?
1. chapter 1

pagi hari didalam ruang keluarga otsutsuki, pagi ini ashura merasa bingung dengan sikap kakaknya Indra yang biasanya penyayang dan lembut kini terlihat sangat mengerikan, disekeliling tubuh Indra diselimuti aura hitam yang pekat dan jangan lupa muka Indra yang seram. Ashura tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada kakaknya tersebut tapi sepertinya dia harus menenangkan kakaknya itu.ashura pun mencoba memulai pembicaraan dengan kakaknya.

"Nii-san"

"Nii-san"

Tidak ada sahutan dari kakaknya, ashura pun masih bersabar dan mencoba memanggil kakaknya

"Nii-san"

"Nii-san!"

"APA?!"

Ashura hampir jatuh karena kaget saat kakaknya membentak nya,dia hanya bisa mengelus-elus dadanya karena kaget dan menahan sabar, dengan berhati-hati dia mulai menanyakan penyebab kakaknya marah seperti itu "nii-san, apa yang membuat mu marah?" Indra hanya melirik sekilas ke arah adiknya lalu berpaling "tidak ada" muka ashura mengkerut tidak suka saat kakaknya hanya menjawab pertanyaannya dengan cuek.

"Oh ayolah nii-san, pasti ada penyebab yang membuat mu marah seperti itu, ceritakan saja aku akan mendengarkan dan memberi saran " ashura mulai mencoba membujuk kakaknya untuk bercerita penyebab kakaknya marah dan mencoba membantu kakaknya.

"Hah, baiklah akan kuceritakan" akhirnya Indra pun mengalah dan menceritakan penyebabnya marah, "jadi begini, bla bla bla bla bla" Indra mulai mengoceh panjang lebar dengan emosi tanpa titik dan koma, ashura pun mulai mencoba mendengarkan ocehan kakaknya tersebut.

2 jam kemudian

Sepertinya ocehan kakaknya terlalu lama dan sepertinya kupingnya mulai panas karena mendengar celotehan kakaknya yang tidak berhenti-hentinya, siapa sangka kakaknya bisa OOC juga dan ashura mulai tidak tahan mendengar ocehan kakaknya lagi "nii-san kau terlalu lama berceritanya, ini sudah 2 jam lebih kau mengoceh tanpa henti" sepertinya perkataan ashura makin membuat Indra marah "katamu kau akan mendengarkan ceritaku dan membantuku! Dasar bla bla bla bla bla bla" ashura hanya bisa menutup telinganya saat kakaknya menyemburnya dengan ocehan marahnya kepada ashura.

Sekarang ashura mulai memikirkan cara membuat kakaknya tenang,tiba-tiba dia mendapatkan ide dan menyeringai mesum,untungnya indra tidak melihat seringai mesum ashura. (Untung ndasmu)

Dengan cepat ashura menarik tangan Indra dan menghempaskan tubuh Indra ke dinding.

Bruk

"Akh, ittai" Indra meringis kesakitan karena punggungnya menghantam dinding dengan kuat, saat Indra sedang sibuk karena sakit di punggung nya dia tidak sadar kalau sekarang wajah ashura dan wajahnya begitu dekat dan tangan ashura yang berada disamping kanan kiri Indra.

Indra akhirnya menyadari keberadaan ashura dan posisi mereka yang begitu ambigu "ugh, ashura menying- mphh" ucapan Indra terpotong saat ashura mencium bibirnya tanpa izin, mata Indra melotot karena kaget dengan tindakan adiknya.

Ashura mulai melumat bibir tipis Indra dengan lembut, lumatan itu semakin lama semakin liar kini ashura menjilat bibir tipis indra untuk meminta izin masuk kedalam rongga mulut indra, indra yang tersadar dari kagetnya mulai menutup rapat bibirnya menolak ashura bermain di rongga mulutnya. Ashura yang tidak kehabisan ide mulai menyelusupkan tangannya kedalam yukata Indra.

Tangan ashura mengelus dada indra dengan lembut dan mulai memainkan nipple indra dengan lembut yang membuat indra mendesah tertahan,ashura tidak melewati kesempatan kecil itu dan mulai memasukkan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut indra.

Lidahnya kini bergerak mengajak lidah indra untuk bermain,indra mulai memberontak dan memukul bahu ashura agar bisa terlepas, tapi sepertinya percobaannya gagal dan kini ashura melingkari pinggangnya dengan erat agar indra tidak lepas dan tangannya yang satu lagi berada di tengkuknya untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

"Emh... Ngh"desahan tertahan indra mengalun diruangan keluarga dan suara decakan becek lidah kudua pemuda tersebut, sekarang ini indra tengah berusaha berfikir jernih agar tidak terbuai oleh ciuman maut adiknya tersebut, jujur saja ciuman ashura begitu memabukkan dan membuat pikiran warasnya terkikis sedikit demi sedikit.

Ashura makin memperkuat lingkaran tangannya di pinggang indra, ciuman itu makin memanas dan diiringi desahan tertahan indra, saliva mereka bercampur menjadi satu dan meleleh keluar dari sudut bibir indra.

Ciuman itu berlangsung lama, indra yang mulai kehabisan nafas memukul pelan bahu ashura menandakan indra butuh oksigen untuk bernafas, walaupun enggan ashura menyudahi ciuman itu tapi tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa dia juga perlu bernafas.

Benang saliva menggantung dikedua bibir mereka saat mengakhiri ciuman panas tersebut, indra segera meraup oksigen dengan banyak-banyak rasanya paru-paru nya sungguh sesak, ashura memperhatikan wajah indra saat menggambil nafas.

Erotis, itulah yang ashura lihat dikakaknya tersebut. Mata yang sayu, wajah merah merona, bibir yang agak bengkak,saliva yang menetes di sudut bibirnya, dan yukata yang tersingkap menampilkan bahu putih indra.

Gulp!

Sepertinya adik dibawahnya bangun karena ke erotisan kakaknya, ashura yang tidak tahan lagi segera menggendong indra ala bridal style dan membawanya kekamar

"T-tunggu ashura!" indra begitu panik ketika ashura membawanya kekamar dan menidurkannya ke futon "tenanglah nii-san" ashura melepas ikat dikepalanya tersebut dan mengikat tangan indra dengan ikat kepalanya agar indra tidak mendorong-dorong nya.


	2. chapter 2

ashura menatap indra dengan tatapan lapar, indra berusaha melepaskan ikatan di tangannya dengan panik "tenanglah nii-san ini akan nikmat, kau tidak perlu takut" ashura membawa indra ke sebuah ciuman panas, indra kembali menutup rapat bibirnya agar lidah ashura tidak masuk, ashura mulai agak kesal tanpa izin dia meremas penis indra yang masih lemas dengan kuat, spontan indra menjerit "Ahkhh" ashura dengan cepat memasukkan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut indra dan menekan-nekan lidah indra untuk bergulat,sedangkan indra sekarang hanya bisa pasrah akan perlakuan adiknya.

"Nhh...ehn"indra hanya bisa mendesah kecil saat Lidah ashura menjelajahi rongga mulutnya dan menghisap lidahnya dengan kuat,bibir ashura melumat bibirnya dengan ganas, sepertinya ashura sangat menyukai bibir indra yang baginya terasa begitu kenyal dan manis.

Tangan ashura pun tidak tinggal diam, ashura membuka yukata indra dengan tidak sabaran dan melemparnya sembarangan,ashura terpukau dengan tubuh polos indra yang putih, tangan ashura mulai menelusuri perut indra dengan lembut sampai tangannya berada didada indra,tangannya bergerak mengelus nipple itu, menariknya dengan lembut dan menekan undiannya seolah sedang menggoda nipple indra "enhh..emphh... Cu-cukuphh" desahan indra di sela-sela ciuman panas mereka.

Tangan ashura yang satu lagi mengelus penis indra dengan lembut,makin lama elusan itu berubah dari elusan menjadi kocokan Kecil.

"Ghkk... Nghh.. Ahh" dengan spontan indra mengalihkan wajahnya dan membuat ciuman panas itu terputus, ashura yang mengerti kakaknya menikmati kocokan pada penisnya mulai mempercepat kocokannya san membuat indra mendesah kuat "ahhh.. Anhh.. hahh".

Penis indra mulai berkedut menandakan Dia akan keluar, ashura pun mulai makin mempercepat kocokannya "ahhh... Ahh... Nhh...A-akuhh" desahan indra makin kuat "keluarkan saja nii-san" ashura sangat menikmati ekspresi Erotis indra, ekspresinya membuat adik dibawah ashura makin 'bangun' dengan cepat dia mengocok penis indra, sampai..

"AHHH"

Sperma indra membasahi perut dan tangan ashura, ashura menjilati Sisa-sisa sperma di tangannya "Hmm, sperma mu manis nii-san" indra hanya menatap ashura dengan wajah merah padam.

"Ne nii-san sepertinya aku tidak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi, jadi aku akan segera 'masuk' " belum sempat indra mencerna Kata-kata ashura tubuhnya sudah dibalik paksa sama ashura, posisi tubuhnya sekarang terlentang dengan pantat yang menungging, dan secara tiba-tiba indra merasa ada benda besar yang menerobos lubang anusnya, rasanya tubuhnya seperti terbelah dua.

"AGHHH,SA-SAKIT" tanpa disadari air mata mengalir keluar dari mata indra "hiks.. Kumohon keluarkan... Keluarkan benda itu" mohon indra dengan menangis sesenggukan "sst tenanglah nii-san, rileks nii-san kalau kau rileks gak akan sakit" ashura Mencoba menenangkan Indra dan mencium punggung indra dengan lembut.

Tidak mendengar isakan indra lagi, ashura mencoba menggerakkan penisnya dengan perlahan "shh.. Khh.." indra sedikit meringis saat ashura Mulai menggerakkan penisnya.

Ashura berusaha mencari titik tersebut,ashura mulai mempercepat ritme geraknya "ahh" Gotcha! Sepertinya ashura menemukan titik tersebut, dan dia pun mulai menumbuk titik tersebut berkali-kali "Ahhh.. Ahn... T-tunggu k-kau terlalu k-kuathh" ashura tidak peduli dan menambah ritme geraknya, sampai ia merasa sudah pada titiknya "nii-san aku mau keluar" gerakan ashura makin ganas "ahhh akuh juga ingin nghh" ashura mengerti kakaknya akan keluar juga, tangannya bergerak memanjakan penis dan nipple kakaknya, sekarang indra merasa tiga titik kenikmatannya dimanja oleh adiknya.

"Nii-san kita keluarkan sama-sama" ashura merasa dia akan segera keluar dan makin mempercepat ritme nya, dan..

"ASHURA/NII-SAN"

Sperma indra membasahi futon dan Ashura yang memenuhi lubang anal indra, keduanya terengah-engah.

"Ne nii-san, kita belum selesai" ashura menyeringai mesum kearah indra, indra melotot melihat adkinya yang masih kuat padahal dia sudah kelelahan

"Jadi nii-san?~"

"GAKK!"

*pagi hari

"Enghh" indra menggeliat tidak nyaman merasakan ada sebuah lengan yang melingkari pinggangnya dari belakang "ohayou nii-san" Indra melihat kebelakan dan ternyata adiknya yang sedang tersenyum tanpa dosa "hmp, ohayou" ashura mengelus rambut panjang indra dengan lembut "gomen nii-san sepertinya aku semalam terlalu kasar" terdengar rasa sesal dalam nada bicara ashura, indra hanya mendengus kasar rasanya dia ingin sekali menendang adiknya ini tapi sayangnya pantatnya sakit akibat 'permainan' mereka semalam, tapi toh dia menikmatinya juga.

Untunglah dirumah tidak ada siapapun dan hanya ada mereka berdua.

End

Maaf kalau jelek, ini ff lemon pertama ku jadi wajar kalau gak anu Banget :v dan maaf kalau ooc :v

Dan alasan saya Kasih "bla bal bla bla" karena saya malas mau ngebuat ocehannya -_- :v

yang benci sama homo jangan baca, terus jangan nge review yang tidak berguna, karena hanya ngenyampah aja di sana :)


End file.
